The Legendary Gathering
by Sir Pudding
Summary: After a millennium of sleeping, Jirachi gets invited to The Legendary Gathering, where all legendary Pokémon meet. But what he finds isn't what he expects...Rated PG for safety. R&R, please! Chapter 6 has been uploaded!
1. Chapter 1 Jirachi's Awakening

I'm writing this fic pretty much for the fun of it. Despite that, I'll try and keep my spelling and stuff as good as possible. This'll most likely end up a few chapters long, depending on how long each chapter ends up being. Also, there are going to be a few inaccuracies, but nothing major. I think.

Oh, and I can't get the html to work. If anyone can help me with that, please do.

Now, on to what you're here for!

Border

/Ugh...I am not a morning person.../

And neither would you, had you been asleep for a thousand years. You think you're groggy in the morning?

The little Pokémon, Jirachi, looked around. He could see, in the dim light filtering from a hole in the ceiling, the remains of his crystal sleeping 'bag' were lying around on the floor of the little cave he called home. However, his left foot was still stuck in a large chunk of it, and no amount of vigorous shaking would get it off.

/Perfect/

His usually strong Psychic powers weren't fully awake yet (Which is why all human psychics carry special alarm clocks), so he couldn't get it off. The only other immediate method of removing the shard was too hit on the rock he had sharpened for this specific purpose after his first millennium in the crystal.

Now the only problem was getting himself to the rock. No easy task when you're a foot tall and two and half pounds of metal-like skin and innards. Nevertheless, the groggy Wish Pokémon got himself standing at least, even if he did look a little silly tilting as much to right as he was. He made about six feet of headway to the rock, when the right point of his star-like head decided to lodge itself in the soft dirt on the floor of the cave.

/Oh, come on! /

After sitting (or leaning, depending on your point of view) groggy psychic finally felt that familiar warm feeling light up inside him.

/Now we're talking. /

While not usually prone to violence, Jirachi's irritation got the better of him and he blew the shard right off his foot and into a stalagmite a few yards down the cave. He quickly rose to his usual altitude of about four feet up and gazed at his surroundings.

It looked like the old entrance he used had caved in, because his usual source of light was gone. There was the tiny amount he had seen the rock with, though, and he decided to see what was up there. Fortunately, his small size was of great aid here, as he was able to easily navigate his way up the narrow shaft with few difficulties. The greatest of which being fitting his rather large head through a hole about a millimeter bigger than it. But even that didn't stop him for long. When he finally made it (being somewhat dirtier than when he had woken up), he looked again at his surroundings.

Instead of the lush jungle he remembered, his cave was apparently in a river. His cave came out in a crag on a small island (even for him) and then gave way to the quick, rushing water. He wondered what had happened to the jungle, but then remembered he hadn't left the normal way.

/Wait a minute...what's that supposed to be? /

Poking out of the dirt, as if it had been thrust there, was an ancient-Mossdeep style arrow. Attached to it, in contrast of the arrow, was a recent looking note written what looked like shed Seviper skin. Tugging it off the arrow, Jirachi noticed words on it.

Dear Mr. Jirachi,

It would appear that (at the time of writing) that you are about to wake up from another one of your slumbers. We assume, if you wake up, that you will find this letter here, seeing as we could detect no other entrances to your cave.

We are eager to meet another Legendary such as ourselves, and would enjoy it if you were to attend our next gathering at Sky Pillar. Pokémon from around the world will be attending, and I'm sure they would all enjoy meeting a new face.

Even if you have missed our gathering, please come to the Pillar anyway. Company is always welcome!

Sincerely,

Rayquaza of Sky Pillar

Jirachi turned the skin over and found directions to get to this 'Sky Pillar' and when the Gathering would take place. Fortunately, he recognized most of the landmarks on the way (apparently, things didn't change that much). So, he departed, eagerly awaiting news of what had happened while he was asleep.

Border

So? How was it? Don't just talk to the monitor! Review! All of them welcome!

(Hopefully) the next chapter will be (a little) funnier, and (maybe) longer, as this really is just an introduction.

Next time...the Gathering of Legends finally begins!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long-I've been busy. Or I just procrastinate. A lot. Go figure.

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and metafire, all the legendaries are going to be there. And then some.

And here's chapter two!

_**Insertrandomborderstuffhere.**_

Getting to Sky Pillar had taken Jirachi a while longer than he had expected, mostly because it took him a while to notice that the map had north on top. Didn't everybody know that East was supposed to be on top? And then it took him longer to notice that the reason the strange blue oval-shaped, white-spotted islands were not on the map was because they, in fact, were gigantic Pokémon by the name of Wailord.

Things, apparently, had changed.

Eventually, despite these obstacles, Jirachi finally made it to the 'Sky Pillar'. It fit its name quite well- the thing ascended into the clouds and beyond (presumably). While it wasn't easily accessible from a land route, Jirachi easily made his way up the steep rock cliff that separated the plateau on the island from the ocean. Gathered around the tower's base were at least fifty Pokémon, all of varying shapes and sizes.

Soon after he made it to the large crowd, a loud voice brought the chatter to a close. A large Pokémon, about five feet tall, jumped onto a rock protruding from the ground. Jirachi noticed quite a few of the Pokémon around him begin to wince as the gray and yellow Pokémon began to speak. As it did so, it's jaw unhinged so much as to actually hit it's feet, and what looked like tubes sticking out of it began to emit a strange whistling noise. This augmented the already piercing voice's...piercability.

"Friends! From afar, or, as I can attest, from very close, we have all come, to celebrate! To celebrate those that stand above, those that stand out, and those that stand alone. We are the unique members of our vast race that contribute without equal! As I am sure you all remember, we gathered a year ago at Moltres' abode-"

A large, blue bird perched next to Jirachi grumbled something under his breath at this comment. As many more of the Pokémon began to grumble as well, the speaker began again.

"But really, who can blame him? How many of us can predict that our homes are about to explode? Even so, we have decided to find a slightly less...active...place for our reunion this year, and Rayquaza has gladly volunteered the grounds around his tower for us."

Much of the crowd cheered, knowing the island before them had gone dead when its occupant was but an egg. The subject in question was a large serpent-like Pokémon that was coiled up in one corner of the room, who grinned at the mention of his name. Jirachi, remembering his name from the letter, made a mental note to thank him for the invitation.

"And, I have been informed with have with us two new arrivals! Will misters Deoxys and Jirachi come to the, er...rock, please?"

A surprised Jirachi got up, and an orange-and-green Pokémon followed him. The two had to keep themselves from wincing from the speaker's voice, as it was so loud from up close that a thirty-foot radius was visible between the vocalizing Pokémon and the nearest Gathering-goers.

"May we welcome our newest members!"

Considerable applause erupted, and those who used this wording winced in memory of last year's Gathering.

Jirachi and Deoxys went back to their places, and (to the relief of many a Pokémon) the speaker finally wrapped up.

"And now, the seven-hundred-fifty-sixth-and-a-half Legendary Gathering begins!"

As the crowd began to move around, Jirachi made his way over to Rayqauza. A couple Pokémon nodded at him as he passed.

"You are Rayquaza, right?"

"Huh?" Rayquaza confusedly looked around. Being at least twenty feet long, most people would call him 'big', and the fact that Jirachi himself was about, oh, .5 percent of that really did not help. The Wish Pokémon cleared his throat and spoke a little louder.

"Excuse me!"

Finally hearing him, the large green behemoth looked down. "Oh! Hello!"

"Hi. Uh, I'm Jirachi, the guy you sent the letter to?"

"Glad to see you here! Have you met anyone else yet?" Rayquaza asked.

"Not really..." Jirachi mumbled. He remembered a question that had popped up in his head earlier. "Say, could you tell me whatever happened last year? I'm just kind of curious, because that guy brought it up."

The dragon seemed to wince. "Oh...that. Right. Well, last year, it was Moltres's turn-he's sort of a phoenix-to host the gathering. You see, Moltres lives, or lived, in a dormant volcano. Well, it was going pretty well, until Entei-another fire Pokémon that controls volcanoes or something-started choking on something and coughing, which got the volcano started up."

Jirachi spoke up. "I think I can get it from there."

"Yeah...Moltres doesn't like bringing it up. He's the youngest of three brothers, and they've been pestering him about it lately. Mostly cause they got burned." Rayquaza looked off into the crowd. "They're at it again..."

Jirachi followed the dragon's eyes, until he saw what he meant. A trio of birds seemed to be arguing over something.

First, Jirachi noticed the large blue bird that had been standing next to him during the speech. According to Rayquaza, this was Articuno, the oldest of the three. His feathers, strangely, resembled carved chunks of blue ice sticking out at odd angles. He had two long, gray tails that swooshed behind him like a robe, which gave him a slight air of authority whenever he moved around. He seemed to Jirachi like a mediator. Perhaps he had forgiven his little brother?

He didn't seem to be annoying Moltres nearly as much, at least, as the bird Rayquaza called Zapdos, who seemed like the person you didn't want to mess with. His yellow and black feathers jutted out at seemingly random angles, and strongly resembled lightning bolts. He kept moving around, and hopping from one foot to the other.

On the other side of the debate, apparently, was Moltres. The majority of his orange feathers were short and close to his body. The rest of his feathers so greatly resembled flame that at first Jirachi had thought that one of his siblings had set him alight. He was arguing with Zapdos over something, and doing so quite feverently.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, most of the time." Rayquaza replied "Zapdos was usually okay before the incident, but...well, let's just say all of feathers were yellow before last year's Gathering."

"Oh..."

"Ooh! There's Entei I was telling you about!" Rayquaza gestured towards a large red dog that had a huge puff of what looked like smoke coming off of him. Next to him were two somewhat similar other dogs.

"Wait a minute!" Jirachi started. "_Another_ set of siblings?"

"Well...not really. See, as close as they look, those three are actually completely unrelated. In fact, in their past lives they outright hated each other."

"Past...lives?" Jirachi asked, remembering a past experience where he had woken up only to find his cave 'infested' with ghosts. It had take quite some doing indeed to get that many unexpected guests out, especially when they couldn't decide between possessing or worshipping him.

"Sort of. It's kind of a long story."

Jirachi's curiosity had gotten the better of him. "I've got time."

"Okay, if you're sure..."

_**Youknowifyou'reactuallyreadingthisitcan'tbegoodforhealth**_

Yeah, I realize that wasn't much for how long it took for me to post this. I'll try and get the next chapter faster. And you might (or might not) have noticed that I changed the category thingy for this story. I've decided more of what could, possibly, under extreme circumstances, be considered a plot. Shocking, no?

Oh, and if anybody names the book I made a reference to (or atleast, the one I noticed) in this chapter I'll...well, just do it anyway!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Tale of the Legendary Dogs

Note: See Update at the bottom.

And now, another extremely delayed chapter from Sir Pudding! Sorry everyone, a couple things got in the way. You know, Metroid Prime 2, school, the holidays, Metroid Prime 2…and the fact that I can settle myself down to actual work.

Ri2, the 'weirdo' was a shiny Exploud. I should have made that clearer.

Now, this chapter doesn't include as much humor as the last two, so be warned. Not that that's bad, but still.

Oh, and because I haven't yet figured out how to make the italicization work, I'll just put /these/ around words I would normally italicize. Anyone who can help with that, please does.

Enjoy the third chapter of The Legendary Gathering!

The little town of Ecruteak had not always been known as the 'little town of Ecruteak'. Back in the days when Lugia still presided in his wooden tower, Ecruteak was the capitol of Johto. Sprawling far beyond today's city limits, the city dwarfed even the huge Mossdeep of Hoenn.

But, seeing as that's not what we're here to discuss, let's move on.

Out of the many Pokémon in the huge city, three of them are our focus for this tale.

First, we have Scorch. Unlike your average Fire Pokémon, Scorch was actually quite calm. The Growlithe belonged to a middle-class family near the center of town. This was before the days of Pokéballs and training, mind you, so Scorch was proficient at other things than battling. Did you know, for instance, that fire is actually effective at removing stains from plates?

But I digress. Our next character is Muddy, a Manetric. Muddy was only his nickname, which he earned from his older brother. Muddy was what humans consider 'wild'. He lived in a tree out the outskirts of town, but often ventured into the town for no particular reason. He didn't know Scorch, but that probably had to do with the fact that he was considerably younger than Scorch, so they wouldn't go to the same events or places anyway.

Our third and final member of the trio is Amy. Amy was very important to Ecruteak, because of whom she worked for. She was one of Lugia's many disciples/servants, and so went to many of the negotiations, filed many of the documents, and ejected many of the intruders from the Wooden Tower. She wasn't as high up as some people (such as the advisors), but she had more influence on city happenings than most in it. We are going to focus on Amy for this part of the story at least; it is partly because of her that it happens.

On this particular day, Amy was leading a diplomatic mission of sorts. The island of Cianwood, in its nature separated from the Johto mainland, had a reputation of being less than blindingly loyal. At least, it was that way with some of the rowdier citizens there. She wasn't leading the mission, that honor belonged to Edward, a slightly elder Rhydon. She wasn't that important yet. In fact, Lugia and Ho-oh themselves would have come, but Orre's army had just finished conquering another small kingdom, and had finally attracted the world's attention. So, Amy and a few others of Lugia's disciples were sent to deal with Cianwood.

While it typically took the average traveler a few days (longer if the traveler was a human), a couple 'shortcuts' got the group to Cianwood in about twelve hours or so. The beginning of the negotiations was scheduled to begin on the day of their arrival, so there was no rest for the weary. Amy did her best not to look tired as they trudged into the large building the directions that had been given to them said to enter.

The building was mainly used a gym or dojo of sorts, but today it had been cleared out and shined up to be used as a sort of meeting hall. Amy could see a couple boulders 'hidden' under large cloths, and noticed that strangely the area that had been set up for the negotiations appeared to be a large fighting ring. White lines marked a square in the sandy floor of the building, and a small box on the side facing the entrance. On the opposite side from that, two statues of some Pokémon she didn't recognize stood.

They were not the kind, thankfully, whose eyes followed you everywhere, but more the kind that their blank, forward-facing stare unnerved you if you watched for too long.

In the middle of the ring was a large, circular table. Seated at this table was a well-dressed Machoke (something that was not commonly come upon), all alone by himself.

"Are you the negotiating party from the mainland?" He said, breaking the short-lived silence. A couple of the negotiators hadn't noticed him, and they swirled around when they heard his voice.

The leader managed a response. "Er, yes?" If Amy was right, he was wondering why there wasn't a bigger party to greet them…were the rebels this disrespectful?

"The rest of my colleagues haven't arrived yet…I'm sorry for the delay. I think they were going out to visit the Whirl Islands…"

Apparently not. The Whirl Islands were a place of worship, as many important things had happened there (not the least of which being Lugia's birth). If the rebels had visited that sacred place, how bad could they be?

After a short wait, in which the Machoke told them a bit about Cianwood, the rest of the 'rebels' came in. There were quite a few Machoke in the crowd (Cianwood was quite a popular place for their species), some assorted water Pokémon, and even a few humans. Amy noticed an Alakazam, and a large and strong-looking Poliwrath that seemed to be directing the small group. As the rest of the group sat down, he and the Alakazam bowed before taking their places.

"Sorry for the delay. Some of us-" The Poliwrath made a point of looking towards one of the humans, who seemed to shrink "get a little jumpy around water."

"I was jus-" she started to defend herself, but the Alakazam hushed her before she could finish. He nodded at the Poliwrath, indicating he should continue.

He obliged. "It's Chuck, by the way."

"Edward." The Rhydon said as they shook hands.

Chuck became more serious. "Well, I think we all know why we're here…"

Another human spoke up. "We can't start yet/They're/ not here yet."

"What?" Chuck looked confused. "Oh, yes…er, are their Highnesses attending this meeting as planned, or…?"

Amy spoke up. "Well, they would have liked to, but with Orre acting up again, they had to calm them down. They said they were sorry about it."

The human who had interrupted earlier interjected himself again. "So we're not as important, are we?"

Chuck angrily shouted at the offending human. "Shut up, you id-"

"No! If we're even as important as some little problem, then why are we even bothering with this!"

Now somewhat annoyed, Amy answered his question. "It's no /little/ problem…and neither are you." She corrected herself. "Orre could vary well declare war on Johto, which, I may remind you, Cianwood is a part of! No matter how much you dislike us, it would be very bad for you if the rest of Johto were to be conquered by a crazy desert kingdom!"

And the whole thing basically went downhill from there. It was obvious some of the persons there were trying to get to an agreement, but so many people were so indignant that Edward's party had to leave before a conflict broke out. Not willing to travel the same twelve-hour trip twice in one day, they stopped at a small island on the way and slept there.

After a surprisingly refreshing night (most of the party had grown living in good conditions, and hadn't been expecting to enjoy sleeping outside of 'civilization'), the party set out again.

"Lugia's not going to like this, I can tell you that much," Edward warned the group when they reached the forest that surrounded Ecruteak. "I think the least we can do is be perfectly honest with him, and hopefully he'll see our side." Lugia wasn't exactly a cruel leader, but he tended to have high expectations of those who worked for him. However, as soon as they saw the great city, they knew (or at least thought) that a little rebellious island would be the least of his and the Lady's problems.

Ecruteak was in complete chaos and anarchy. Much of the city was burning, and battle cries could be heard in the distance. People and Pokémon alike were darting in and out of their houses, some looking frightened while others were unreadable.

One the party members had enough sense to ask a passerby 'what in hell' was going on. The Growlithe replied that he had no idea, but that it had started as a riot.

"Have Lugia and Ho-oh gotten back yet?" Amy asked the fire Pokémon, who had introduced himself as Scorch.

Scorch shook his head.

Edward swore under his breath. "Alright, we'd best find out what this all's about. Maybe restore a little order around here. Scorch, you better get back to your family or whatnot and find somewhere safe-"

"I've made sure of that, sir. But we've got a friend who lives in the part of the city we think is on fire, so I'm supposed to go look for him."

Seeing as that was where the group was going, Edward reluctantly allowed him to follow along. It so happened that the path they took had been rather untouched, if you didn't count the large pile of /something/ on one side of the street. Needless to say, everyone stepped around that with extreme caution.

However, all good things come to an end, and so eventually they reached the main square of town. Inside it was a large group of Pokémon, which seemed about evenly divided into two groups. A Manetric was standing ahead of one of the groups, and was speaking loudly to the other group.

"Look, I don't know what problem you've got with the King and Queen, and for all I know it may be perfectly legitimate, but surely these good people have nothing to do with it?" Amy suddenly remembered something.

"Scorch, this isn't your friend, is it?" The Growlithe shook his head, so Amy continued to listen.

"So why don't you just let them mind their business, and go wreck some statue or something?"

One human stood forward from the group. Amy thought he looked a little familiar. "You don't understand! These fools work for those-they worship them! They've just sat by as those damned birds take advantage of everyone! Isn't that as bad as outright helping them!" Of course! He was the human from the meeting/But how did he get here…/

"These people have been brought up like that! Not that I'm agreeing with you, but even if you were right they haven't been exposed to anything different! Besides, more than half of them are children! You can't honestly expect I'm going to stand by and watch you murder them all! Isn't that like what you just said!"

"Move out of the way or we'll be forced to kill you too!"

At this point Edward had become quite enraged. "All this because you're displeased about the way your little island is treated! These people had nothing to do with it! If you want to get someone responsible, try and kill me you lousy-"

At this point, the violent rioters gladly obliged. The all charged at Edward, blood in their sights. A fair number of them, however, ran right past the furious Rhydon and right into the crowd of civilians the Manetric had argued to protect. The canine and the rest of Edward's party, who knew he could handle himself, came to defend to poor innocent bystanders.

The majority of the negotiators however, were no fighters, Only Scorch, the Manetric, and a Quaqsire that had gone along more for protection than actual input into the talks were able to have much influence on the battle. The most of Amy could do was simply run into things, so she helped get some of the more defenseless citizens back into the safer part of town. By the time she had calmed all the children down and came back to the square, the battle was over.

The rioters had been driven off, and it didn't actually seem like anyone had been killed. Edward's horn was cracked and his armor severely dented, and there were a few people on the ground moaning, but for the most part it seemed like everyone would live.

"We'd best get to the tower…" the Quaqsire gasped. "I saw a fair amount of those…" he paused again. "…Run for them…"

"That seems like a good idea." The Manetric agreed. "Although someone should stay back and make sure these people are all alright."

"I'll do it. I'd just slow you young'uns down." Edward spoke up. "What your name, anyway? That was pretty brave of you."

"It's Muddy, sir." The Rhydon smirked at this. "Uh, yeah…anyway, we'd better go."

So Amy, Muddy, Scorch, and the Quaqsire ran for their King's tower. What they saw would be all most people would ever remember of this day for many years to come.

Lugia's tower, his perch, his very home, was ablaze. Compared to his horrible bonfire, the rest of the fires in town were but sparks. The heat was unbearable, the light was blinding, and Amy could see her and the Quaqsire's skin slightly steaming.

"Holy…those…" the Quaqsire's voice trailed off.

"Wait a minute…" Amy remembered something Lugia had once told her about the tower. "The tower…it's built over a geyser! An old geyser!"

"Oh yeah! If we could open it up again, we could stop the fire!"

"So they committed the act that would take their lives." Rayqauza said.

"Well, finish the story!" Jirachi, who had become interested, said excitedly.

"Well, they tried to open up the geyser, but before they could…well, it wasn't smart to go in a fire, we'll just say that. When the two birds got back and found their city in ruins, they found Amy, Muddy, and Scorch's body. Out of respect and to honor their sacrifice, they gave them new lives. Amy became the spirit of the north wind-" He pointed to Suicune "Scorch the embodiment of flame-" he indicated Entie-"and Muddy the chaneller of lightning." Rayquaza pointed at Raiku.

"But what happened to-"

"The Quaqsire? Never found his body. There's a shrine for him in the remains of the tower, but no one can see it anymore…it's a shame, really…"

Jirachi looked at the three dogs, a new respect in his eyes.

I think that doubled the length of my story. Depending on how you look at it, that's either cool or really sad.

Next chapter, we get back to the funny as I answer Metafire's question! Remember to review!

Okay, while I doubt anyone will notice this update, I've corrected a few mistakes I made…the stupid computer changed Lugia into Lugia a couple times, and I forgot to mention Amy was a Vaporeon. Boy, do I feel stupid. I'll mention this next chapter, but hopefully someone will notice it. And, I have to mention, all the people who said Lugia never had a tower, I say you're wrong. When I first played through G/S/C, I got the distinct notion that Lugia's tower was the burnt tower. I'm aware that the show disagrees with me, but I really don't think they put much thought into that part.


	4. Chapter 4 Space Aliens, Robots & Golems

Gasp! Another chapter! I'm sorry about the extreme delay. I'm really trying to work on that.

Ri2, I looked at your review and noticed that I had indeed forgotten to say what species Amy was. I updated the chapter to fix that, so it now actually says she's a Vaporeon. Thanks for pointing that out. About Muddy, the only other electric, remotely dog-like Pokémon I could think of was Jolteon, and since I already had an Eevee evolution, I just decided to use Manetric. Maybe he moved there or something? Eh…and about the speech thing…I don't know. A now-dead language. I'm not presenting much of a case here am I?

And about the Burnt tower belonging to Lugia…I'm pretty sure that's right. So shoot me.

Lord Karkon, while the rock thing was not what I did purposely, as I have never read that book, I guess that works too. Also, the spelling errors I blame on Word. I'll fix that.

I originally had this chapter be the one with Latios and Latias…but I couldn't quite get my idea to work. So I did this instead. And, there are a few…'Easter Eggs' hidden in there. Let's see how many you people catch…;) And guess what I figured out? I can't do italics or bold for this story, because the other button is dead on my keyboard.

_**/-/**_

It had been a while since Rayquaza had told his story, and that time was spent by the serpentine dragon telling Jirachi what had happened during his 'nap'. Rayquaza had just finished telling him about some war or another. His eyes suddenly focused on something or someone a little bit in the distance.

"Huh?" Jirachi asked. "What is it?"

"I just saw an old friend of mine…haven't seen her in ages!" the dragon exclaimed, obviously quite pleased. "Hey…you wouldn't mind if I go talk to her, would you?"

Jirachi shook his thrice-pointed head. "No, of course not!" And so, Rayquaza flew over to the acquaintance he had seen. Jirachi was sure his friend wouldn't mind if he met some other people at the Gathering, and thus he began wandering around looking for someone interesting to talk to.

It was not long before he ran into the other new Gathering guest – the creature named 'Deoxys' from the opening ceremony. The large humanoid Pokémon greeted him as Jirachi made another lap through the crowd.

"Hey! You're the other new guy! Jirachi, isn't it? I'm Deoxys!"

"Pleased to meet you." The two shook hands. Or rather, Deoxys waved his arm and shook Jirachi around.

"You know, this is a nice planet you guys got here. Nice uh…air...do you call it?"

"Wait, you're not from this planet?" Jirachi asked, surprised. He didn't know much life existed beyond Earth.

"Nope! I just fly around visiting all the planets. This is one of the most interesting, I'd have to say." And it was about then that something happened to Deoxys. His legs became shorter and pointy, and his arms turned into sets of slowly moving tentacle-like appendages.

"Uh, are you okay…?"

Deoxys apparently didn't hear him. In fact, he began to talk to himself. Jirachi noticed that his voice sounded slightly different.

"Oh, I don't know…I think Nil'Ar Keymora was pretty cool." And again, Deoxys transformed. This time he warped back into his original form.

"Not now! Just shut up and - " For the third time, Deoxys transformed. This time, he became much bulkier, as if he were wearing a large suit.

"Yeah, but Cloral had better food…" Yet again, Deoxys transformed. This time, He seemed more like the first transformation. However, in place of the sets or slowly waving tentacles, one-tentacle arms whipped around quickly.

Deoxys began talking extremely rapidly. "YeahbutitwasfuntobeatupthespacepiratesontallonIV."

Deoxys reverted back to his original form. "Uh, can I see you sometime else? I need to sort this out…" Jirachi merely nodded his head, his eyes slightly bulging in their sockets. "Okay, see you later!" Suddenly, there was a quiet 'pop!' and Deoxys was gone.

"That was…weird…" Jirachi mumbled to himself.

Looking around again for someone else to talk to, he noticed two birds hovering in the air about fifteen feet away. They looked to be almost the same, but as he looked closer he could see that one seemed to be made of definite shapes and looked rather un-life like, while one had a more curved and natural looking body. Neither of them had wings that Jirachi could see, and they both had pink bodies with blue appendages.

"Hello there!" The more life-like one said. It's voice sounded feminine, so Jirachi guessed 'it' was a she. Strangely, the bird's beak did not seem to move when she talked. Jirachi knew that many psychic types (himself included) sometimes liked to 'talk' with their minds, so this wasn't that strange to him.

The apparently-psychic avian spoke again. "I'm Porygon2! Just call me Two. And you are Jirachi, from the opening ceremony, correct?" Jirachi nodded. "And this is my older brother, Porygon." She whispered to Jirachi. "He's a little…strange…"

The other bird had remained silent this whole time. Jirachi again noticed how similar (and yet different) the two birds were, and how strange of a name Porygon2 was. "Uh, may I ask where your name came from?" He asked the bird.

"Oh, that." She said happily. "Well…it's a little weird. See, we're not really Pokémon."

This interested Jirachi. "Hmm?"

"Do you know what computers are?" Confused, Jirachi shook his head. "Humans invented them. They're essentially little boxes that store information and stuff." Jirachi had a feeling he was getting the simplest explanation possible, but he wasn't going to complain. Humans were very strange creatures, and as such were little understood by most Pokémon.

"We – my brother and I – and really just programs – a part of a computer that performs a task – in a computer network. Humans programmed us. Most of our brethren now help run computers for people. But some employee at the company that made us made a physical, robotic body and put the programs inside. And now you have us."

Jirachi interrupted. "Robotic?" He hadn't understood that word.

Two answered. "Well, it's sort of like a program, just not in a computer, in the real world…ah, this is hard to explain. Well, you know how inside most living creatures is stuff like blood and organs? Well, inside my brother and myself, you would find shiny pieces of plastic and metal used to give the semblance of life. That's kind of what robotic is like."

"Okay." Jirachi didn't really understand, but he wasn't to going to figure it out any time soon, anyway. "So, then how are you two related?"

"Oh, well, originally the were just the programs like Porygon. But there were a few problems with the programming, and they needed to improve it. So then they invented Porygon2's, like me. Porygon here is one of the more buggy versions, but he's a nice guy. A little quiet, sure…"

Almost as if on cue, a loud crash resounded somewhere to Jirachi's right.

"What happen?" Surprising Jirachi, Porygon had spoken.

Looking back to where the crash had come from, Jirachi could see the source of the noise through the crowd. What seemed like a large jumble of rocks appeared to be picking itself up, and was talking to someone Jirachi couldn't see. Jirachi excused himself and floated over to the pile of rocks.

"No, that's alright…I'm fine." A deep voice came out of…somewhere. The rocks were talking to a concerned looking Lairon, who apologized and left.

The rocks noticed Jirachi. "Ah, you must be Jirachi!" He said to the small creature.. "'Name's Regirock. These three – " he indicated behind him – "are Regice, Registeel, and Regitable, respectively.

"Bonjour!"

"¡Hola!"

"Hallo!"

Behind Regirock were three similar behemoths. Or rather, two behemoths and a table. The first one appeared to be a large chunk of ice with smaller chunks as arms and legs. Next to this was a shiny, silver titan. It had a large body that looked like it had been painted black around the middle. Small legs and arms stuck out of it. Next to this was a perfectly ordinary table. Jirachi noticed that where the head would be, all four of them had an assortment of yellow dots. The table, having no head, merely had a single dot right in the middle.

The ice chunk, which Jirachi guessed was Regice, began speaking. "Vous avez-vous trop d'heure sur vos mains, comment avez-vous traduit ceci?"

"Um…sorry?" Jirachi hadn't understood a word.

"Regice speaks French." Regirock explained.

"Uh…oh."

And now Registeel began to talk. "¿Usted tiene seguramente algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo?"

"Spanish."

And, strangely, even the table spoke.

"Ich möchte einen Witz über Übersetzungen bilden, aber ich kann nicht an irgendwelche denken."

"German."

Jirachi suddenly remembered Porygon and Two. "Oh, um, I've got to get back…pleased to meet you!"

And with that, he floated back to the birds.

_**/-/**_

I know Porygon isn't Psychic. Quiet.

Yeah, I know…way too short for the wait. It was a combination of forgetfulness and laziness…I've started some work on the story I plan to do after this, though. I just couldn't get focused on this story.

Anyway, Regitable is © Sir Spazm 2005. And with the languages, I'm sorry if I butchered anything. Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner.


	5. Chapter 5 We must be an Angry Mob!

Hey, another chapter! But you must know that by now, seeing as you're reading this.

Karkon, I actually agree with you. The last chapter was way too short and overdue. My fountain of ideas kind of fizzled and died. However, I hope to make up for that in this one! And I'm glad somebody bothered to translate the messages! There's going to be more of that this chapter, hint hint.

PsychoSpiff, that was one the Easter egg type things I put in there.

Thine Eyes Deception, as I believe Karkon was attempting to say, Sir Spazm is mortally afraid of I do have his permission, though. And as for the languages…I wanted to have some other languages, mostly so I could hide messages in them, and I figured a 'trio' would be useful for this. I'd already used the Birds and Dogs/Cats/Beasts/Hamsters, and if I used the Regis I could also use Regitable.

Ri2, read the above.

And now on to the chapter.

/-/

Managing to break through the crowd long enough to reach Porygon and Two, Jirachi greeted them as he slowed his hovering to a stop.

Two welcomed him and then asked, "So, what was all that about?"

"Oh, Regirock fell over." Two nodded as if she knew the large bundle of rocks. "I met him and his brother…things…"

"Oh, them." Two laughed. "They're an odd bunch, aren't they?"

At that precise moment, a large red-and-white orb rolled past them. Its only features were two large eyes and a grin that seemed to say "I'm going to eat you!"

"An Electrode? What the…" Two's sentence cut off as another, and yet another Electrode rolled past. It seemed everyone had noticed the orb Pokémon, which eventually all stopped in what seemed to be a grid pattern.

A young, feminine voice carried from over the crowd: "Ooh, let's poke it!" There was a silence, in which Jirachi assumed the voice's owner was poking the nearest Electrode. "Hey, it's glowing…uh oh…"

Suddenly, several large explosions filled Jirachi's ears. It seemed as if a thundercloud had descended on the Gathering, what with all the crashes and the dense smoke. Jirachi was flung back farther than he could tell, and bounced off something green and gray. He landed very near to where he started, confused and a little shook up. He could Porygon talking.

"Someone set us the bomb!" This only added to Jirachi's confusion. Soon, another voice, this one sounding angrier, seemed to cut through the thinning smoke.

"Attention 'Legendary' Pokémon!" The voice had an almost mocking tone to it, as if somebody's evil plans had finally succeeded. "So, you think you're all special, huh? We 'ordinary' Pokémon aren't good enough for you? Well, who's special now, eh?"

With this last taunt, most of the smoke finally cleared away, and the source of the voice became clear. A large, four-winged bat-like Pokémon was visible hovering over the central rock-podium. As the rest of the smoke cleared, behind him one could see a huge horde of various species of Pokémon, and all of them carried masks of loathing on their faces.

At this point several Gathering-goers took it upon themselves to get rid of the mob. There was another large explosion, and when the smoke cleared this time all of the offending non-legendaries were all lying on the ground, unconscious.

All of the Legendaries were getting back to their previous conversations when another loud voice carried over the crowd. "You may think you have defeated us, but look!" A larger mob of angry Pokémon had appeared, this time lead by an equally angry giraffe-like Pokémon. Jirachi could hear Regitable saying something to his fellow Regis.

"So jetzt stören Sie, zu übersetzen, was wir sagen?"

"Fools!" The giraffe said proudly. "You'll never defeat us all, for we –" She never got to finish her sentence, however, as yet again many of the stronger legendaries sent the attackers flying. Unfortunately, an even larger mob of Pokémon appeared, this time under the command of a small talking mushroom.

"There are too many of us! You can never defeat us!" The shrunken mushroom began laughing, but was interrupted as once again the stronger legendaries decimated the ranks of the unruly Pokémon.

And this happened many, many times, so many times in fact that to write about them all would take far too long and be much too repetitive to be an interesting story. The mobs seemed to subside for a short while during lunch, but reappeared soon after (some of the Pokémon still having food scraps on their chins). So many common Pokémon came that soon all of the stronger legendaries like Rayquaza were exhausted. Which, Jirachi realized, was probably what the rioters were planning all along.

The four-winged bat from the first mob apparently had regained consciousness and rose high above the mob once more.

"Ha ha! You've fallen right into our trap! Now we can take all the weak ones and hold them for ransom!" He said, with a maniacal tint to his voice.

"But, sir…" A grunt in the mob shouted. "We're Pokémon, we don't have a currency or anything of real value…" Alas, the soldier's complaint was overridden by a war cry from the bat. Instantly, the whole mob rushed forward into the remainder of the Legendaries.

As the mob washed over the legendaries like a wave, one of them noticed Jirachi and flew right for him. It was a large, red dragon, with a fire burning on the end of its tail. It begun a spiral down towards him, and it engulfed itself in flame. Jirachi was preparing to raise a psychic barrier when something poped in to existence between him and his flaming assailant. Jirachi quickly realized it was Deoxys, the strange schizophrenic he had met earlier.

"Well, I'm glad I got that problem resolved." The orange and green alien said aloud. "Hey, what's going on here?" His problem was answered quite punctually as the fireball slammed right into the confused Pokémon. Now both he and the dragon were diving towards the ground, but the collision had driven the flaming dragon off course enough not to hit Jirachi. The pair hit the ground with a loud, blinding crash.

When Jirachi looked back he saw not two, but five figures in the sizable crater, four of which looked very similar and were arguing with each other.

"Oh, this is all your fault!" Said angrily the one with many tentacles. He was pointing one of these at the large, bulky figure across the crater from him.

"No it's not! I didn't do anything!" He whined. The third one, who only had a few tentacles, joined the fray.

"Idon'tevenseehowit'sabadthing.Nowwecanallcoexistintherealworldasopposedtoonehead."

"The Speed addict has a point!" The angry one said. "Let's go kick some butt!"

"Thatreallyisn'tmuchrelatedtowhatIsaid…" But nonetheless, the hyper one eagerly started attacking the nearest mob member.

Jirachi turned his focus away to see a bunch of the angry attackers beating up a white, almost spherical Pokémon with four blue legs sticking out of one side. It appeared to be frightened, and it sucked its legs into its eggshell of a body. Jirachi could see Porygon attempting to rescue him, but the would-be hero quickly turned and fled towards Jirachi as the gang of malcontents began rolling the poor egg-shelled Pokémon at him by standing on it and running backwards.. As the avian flew past Jirachi he screamed in terror:

"All our base is belong to them!" Wanting to help out the poor rolling Pokémon (and, on the side, Porygon) Jirachi focused a little Psychic energy on halting the unfortunate Gathering-goer. The rioters who had been rolling him, however, kept going and thus ended up in heap. The eggshell Pokémon righted itself and thanked Jirachi. He could see two, glowing eyes somewhere inside through a black hole at one end of the eggshell.

"Hey, thanks for that…" The Pokémon suddenly shot a large stream of off color flame at the heap of mob members, ensuring no other spherical Pokémon would be harassed that day.

Regice appeared out of the mob, several Pokémon clinging to him hopelessly trying to inflict some damage to his icy frame. "Je ne puis pas croire que je suis parvenu à faire tout cela sans donner réellement à ce type un nom!" Jirachi assumed that the goliath had said something congratulatory, but he couldn't be sure.

Jirachi heard a loud, metallic clanking noise coming from behind him. He could see a large, shiny aggressor charging at him. It looked quite like the Rhydon Rayquaza had described, but it seemed to be covered in steel armor. The area suddenly got much colder, and Jirachi saw a chunk of ice fly from somewhere behind him at the charging Pokémon. The rioter promptly took on a ghastly shade of blue, and skidded to a stop, just barely avoiding crashing into Jirachi. It started to rise again, but Regice brought his arm down in between the Pokémon's horns and it fell down to the ground and stayed there.

"Voyez, je l'a fait encore!"

Jirachi looked around the island at the base of Sky Pillar. It seemed that, while not being quite as strong as Rayquaza and the other super-legendaries, the 'weaker' ones could handle themselves quite well. However, it was not to last, and even those as skilled as Regice and the many personalities of Deoxys were not enough to hold off the nigh-endless mob. Jirachi was surrounded by a swarm of copies of himself (that had once been blank-eyed pink blobs), when they all focused their other-wise feeble psychic powers to push him right into the sleeping body of the Rhydon look-alike from before, which was enough to render Jirachi unconscious himself.

Jirachi woke up later with a horrendous headache. Remember, his head is made of metal. He was used to these, however, being a Psychic type, so he could get along relatively well. After the short while it took for his vision to refocus, he could see he was in a dark room. When he scooted himself across the ground, his feet hit what he realized were bars to a cage. Looking around, he could see it was rather small. Jirachi could also tell he was not alone, wherever he was, but that was more due to the light that came from short distance ahead of him.

When he examined the light more closely he saw that it was in the shape of a bird – a pink and blue bird. This was not Two, however – it was her strange Zero-Wing quoting sibling. Jirachi remembered that they were 'robotic', and guessed that trait had something to with Porygon's ability to glow. Silently, the avian floated around his cage, seemingly looking for something.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jirachi whispered, wondering if he would get an understandable answer from the strange bird. He did, but it was not what he was expecting – Porygon merely shook his triangular head and kept floating around.

This continued for a few minutes more, then Jirachi realized what Porygon was doing. The bird probably had a headache himself – if robots could get headaches and much the same way having a headache impaired Jirachi he figured it probably did the same to Porygon.

The bird seemed to recover quicker than Jirachi, and he made himself brighter, illuminating much more of where the two were. It seemed they were in a very small room, or perhaps a large metallic box. Porygon gave a small noise, which Jirachi suspected was out of joy or some celebratory emotion. He had found a small indent in one of the walls, closer to Porygon, and it had a hole in it along with nine pads that the numbers one through nine on them, in a very strange order.

/-/

And so ends Chapter 5!

This wasn't all that much longer than the last chapter. But it came along sooner, didn't it? Aren't I nice?

The next one should be coming along within next week. Assuming my appendix doesn't get removed.

Until next time,

Sir Pudding


	6. Chapter 6 The Evil Mastermind!

Ri2, you're the only who reviewedlast chapter. Sniff…ah well.

I should warn you all…this chapter gets rather insanity-esque. Not that that's a bad thing.

/-/

Porygon was glowing.

Most things that are glowing are doing so for one of three reasons. They are either radioactive, on fire, or have just been given some sort of award. While Porygon had won an award for being the 'Most Innovative Program of the Year', none of those three things really applied to him. Porygon was glowing because of a little piece of wire, encased in a little piece of glass, inside him which lit up when an electric current was forced through it.

By the light of this little chunk of wire, Porygon and Jirachi could see what they believed to be the back of a small, quickly moving truck. Jirachi had spent the last ten minutes or so observing and finding out exactly what a truck was, and exactly how fast they could move.

Prior to these ten minutes Porygon had managed, using what he had called a 'keypad', to release Jirachi and himself from their cages, which then allowed the pair to free themselves from the larger, plastic-like box that had kept the two cages from bouncing around and hitting into the other plastic box (presumably holding other cages) in the truck. The two were now (after those previously mentioned ten minutes) working on another plastic box, and they found that these were much harder to open from the outside than the in. However, much like an infinite number of monkeys will eventually write a great play if given the proper materials, two psychic, legendary Pokémon that have been kidnapped and put in the back of a small truck will eventually open one of the plastic boxes in the said back of truck.

While not a scientifically proven fact, it is possible (perhaps even probable) than they will find something (or someone) in the box. It is also possible that the something (or someone) will be a small, green fairy-like Pokémon that at certain times is capable of time-travel. But only at certain times, remember, usually when it is the most inconvenient possible.

"So…" Celebi asked, to no one in particular, "Any more ideas on how to get out of here?" She did not need, or get, an answer, of course, as the trio had spent quite a while trying to get out of the truck. Like most times when one is trying to do something, someone (or something) came along and did it for them without any sort of effort whatsoever. The truck pulled to a stop, sending the three occupants in the back, unceremoniously landing in a heap back in the shadows where it would be hard to see them.

The three knew they could not be seen in the shadows because the back of the truck opened. This revealed two Pokémon guards (both of which Jirachi recognized as Rhydons), who quickly picked up the plastic boxes and carried them out of sight. Being evil henchmen/guards, they did not seem to question why they, being Pokémon, had or needed cages, plastic boxes (with keypads inside) or trucks, or even why the plastic boxes were obviously open and empty. After the two, mentally challenged (bless their souls), evil guards left, and the three Legendary Pokémon thought it was alright, Porygon and Celebi both voted that Jirachi should be the one to check if they really were gone.

After the unlucky Jirachi discovered that the coast was indeed clear, the other two Pokémon floated out of the truck to see where they were. They found they were in a large building (and discovered that the guards hadn't questioned that, either), and their were many other trucks in the building. Off in the distance, they could see a door in one wall, and, ignoring the larger doors the trucks had come in (they wouldn't have opened anyway, you know that), they opened they opened it (the first door, that is.).

They came upon a staircase, which went up. As we all know, it is also possible for stairs to go down. It is even rumored that there is an invisible set of stairs in Lilycove Department Store that goes left. However, the one that Jirachi, Celebi, and Porygon were climbing did not, but it did go up to a large hallway.

Jirachi was the first up the stairs, and therefore he was the one who noticed said hallway first. "Hey…" he noticed. "There's a hallway!"

"Actually…"Celebi was right behind him. "I'd say it's more of a hallsquare."

In truth, Celebi's description was much more accurate. The hallsquare was indeed square shaped, and only had three doors (other than the one the trio were now floating in). However, also in truth, it would have been better if Celebi had kept this witty comment to herself. For from the door across the hall (be it square or not) came a blaring, monotone voice:

"WARNING: INSIDE JOKE DETECTED IN HALLSQ-WAY!" This alarm was followed by several angry voices, and what sounded like many evil guard feet approaching a door on fancy marble flooring. Choosing not to meet those feet (and, if any, the bodies attached to them), Jirachi, Celebi and Porygon all ducked (as opposed to goosed) into the room on their right.

Said room, the one on the right, was full of Pokémon. Legendary Pokémon, to be clear. Legendary Pokémon _in cages_, to be exact. These were, as you've most likely guessed by now, were the other Pokémon from the ill-fated Legendary Gathering. Not all of them (some of the larger ones would be far too large), but most of them. These cages appeared to be much stronger than the ones that Jirachi had woken up in, which explained why none of these Pokémon had escaped yet.

Of course the guards, being evil guards, did not check any other doors. Jirachi, Porygon and Celebi released all the other Pokémon, and this took a while and wasn't all that important anyway. All you need to know is that they all got out. And that Two was there. And, lastly, never to run with scissors. You can never forget that one.

Deciding to see who or what was responsible for the mobbing, the large group (_not _a mob) of Legendary Pokémon decided to go into the door the Rhydons had come from. This took quite a while, considering how hard it is to get almost fifty Pokémon, most of which bear no real importance to this story, through a doorway, a hallsquare, and another doorway, especially without alerting any evil guards. In fact, the guards chose the worst time possible to become competent, which was precisely when Jirachi, the egg-shelled Pokémon from before (who had introduced himself as Sheldon), the loud-voiced Pokémon who had tape all over his mouth (no one had bothered to remove it), and Two were all trying to get through the second door. However, the guards' competence seemed to stop there, as they immediately charged into the mass of Pokémon, which wasn't too bright.

Needless to say, the Rhydons were promptly Burninated by Sheldon, and having removed the tape himself (unfortunately) deafened by the announcer Pokémon, flung themselves down the stairs. They got stuck in a jumble in the middle, however, and rumor has it they are still there today.

Almost half an hour later, the whole mass of Legendaries managed to get through the door. It revealed a clean and shiny lab-like room, with a clean, shiny computer dominating the back wall. Standing in front of this computer was a Pokémon that appeared to be wearing pants and a vest. No one knew he was, however.

"Hey…who are you?"

The Pokémon responded. The voice he spoke in could only be described in one way, which is as follows. It sounded like a seven-foot tall man, who had been smoking cigarettes since childhood.

"I am-"

"Hey!" Someone in the large group of Pokémon, which was clustered near the door, shouted. It sounded like the one who had poked one of the Electrodes and set off the huge explosion. "You sound like a seven foot tall man, who has been smoking childhoods since…oh, wait…that's wrong…"

The computer's screen began flashing angrily. "WARNING: NON-ORIGINAL JOKE USAGE IN PROGRESS…"

"As I was saying," the life-long smoker was saying. "I am…Rukario!"

"Who?"

The pokey voice spoke up again. "Mario?"

'WARNING: BAD JOKES IN PROGRESS…"

"See…this is what I deal with." Rukario said to himself.

"WARNING: MONOLOGUE IMINENT!"

"Just because I haven't been released yet, I'm not special enough! Well, I'm going to get rid of all you Legendaries, blame it on the Custard Clan, and become the only Legendary!"

The pokey voice, which was beginning to annoy even the extremely loud Pokémon, was heard. "But…I thought you guys hated all Legendaries?"

"Good question." Rukario said. "See, henchmen are very easy to manipulate. So, anyway, now I'm going to destroy you all!"

The preceding silence lasted for about ten seconds.

"And…" Jirachi asked. "How, exactly?"

"Another good question!" Rukario beamed. This frightened many of the Pokémon. "I'm going to go back in time, and make the 1988 World Series occur in the Himalayas!"

"How does that relate to us at all?"

"Oh, you'll see." He pressed a button on the computer. "There!"

The only difference Jirachi could see was that Porygon had suddenly gained spectacles.

"Umm…that didn't work…" Rukario began pressing buttons. The computer ignored him, and simply said:

"WARNING: TIME PARADOX CREATED!"

Then, a doorbell rang. At the same time, a random pair of stairs appeared next to Rukario. The door opened behind the Legendaries, revealing a green triangle. A strange voice emanated from it.

"I'm Triangle at Your Door!"

An orange dodecahedron rolled down the stairs. It is not important that you know what a dodecahedron is. "And I am Dodecahedron in Your Attic!"

Both shapes spoke at once. "And we are going to eat you all!" And so they did. However, it is impossible for shapes to eat anything, and therefore everyone turned back to normal and the shapes turned into bowls of pudding. As everyone knows, pudding is perfectly harmless (and quite delicious), so nobody got hurt. Yay.

"Aiee! It's pudding!" The annoying voice said (the new one). "…what?"

/-/

Yes, very random. I know.

By the way, Rukario is a fourth generation legendary.

Review!


End file.
